A cleaner is a device that performs cleaning by sucking and wiping dust or foreign substances on a surface to be cleaned.
Such a cleaner may be classified into a manual cleaner that performs cleaning while a user directly moves the cleaner and an automatic cleaner that performs cleaning while the cleaner is driven by itself. The manual cleaner may be classified into a canister cleaner, an upright cleaner, a handheld cleaner, a stick cleaner and the like depending on types of the cleaner.
The above-described cleaner may have a rechargeable battery embedded therein, and the rechargeable battery may supply electric power for operating the cleaner only when being frequently charged. Thus, the cleaner requires a holder that may simultaneously charge the rechargeable battery and hold the cleaner.
Contents of a vacuum cleaner charging stand are disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2012-0103956 as the prior art.
The vacuum cleaner charging stand according to the prior art includes a pedestal for holding a head of a vacuum cleaner to simultaneously charge and hold the vacuum cleaner and a support having charging pins for charging the vacuum cleaner.
A charging stand according to the prior art includes a protruding support piece formed in a vertical direction to support a vacuum cleaner. However, because the protruding support piece according to the prior art is structured to be simply inserted into a lower side of a vacuum cleaner, it is difficult to stably support the vacuum cleaner.